To The Disney World
by Mocha Crab
Summary: Alice goes back to Wonderland to find she only experienced half of it. She finds the other half is called the Disneyworld and I'll just tell you, you will recognize a few characters, there might also be a love triangle between a few of them!


**Alright so don't kill me if I don't get some of my facts right I haven't read the book(s) and I don't have the movie… We watched it in Spanish a week ago if that counts. I used to love this movie so I think I have it pretty much down! Anyway, read and enjoy and get excited for the surprise at the end! Woo ****Hoo!!**

**Yes you will recognize characters from obviously Alice in Wonderland, Treasure Planet (because its amazing), Cinderella, and Snow White; and unfrotunately (for me) none of these belong to me...**

"Alice, dear, please hurry, you are going to be late!" The sweet melodic voice of her mother called from down the stairs. Alice bit her lip and threw down the pencil she was using to create another picture of how she remembered Wonderland and ran down the stairs.

"Oh, Mother, I am so sorry. It seems I am always late." She apologized flattening out her hair. Her mother gave her a sweet smile.

"Its alright dear, I just don't want you to be late for school again." She paused looking around. "Dear, where are your books?"

"Oh I put them right on the table so I wouldn't forget them again." Alice replied looking proud. Her mother smiled and opened the door for her as she headed to school. The sixteen-year-old blond smiled on her way to school, clutching her books close to her chest. Clearly not paying attention to the world around her, Alice began humming a gay tune she remembered distinctively. It startled her when she realized what it was she was humming but realized she had a very good reason to.

"Why, it's my un-birthday today." She cried happily.

"It's your what?" A snotty voice from behind her asked. She quickly turned around to see a bad-mannered girl from her school. Her red curly hair was sitting perfectly on her shoulders and her big brown eyes stared at her mockingly.

"Oh, nothing Veronica, you wouldn't understand anyway." She replied turning around again and walking faster.

"You know Alice," she began looking almost sincere, "I know a good doctor who might be able to cure that mental illness of yours." She said her hand on her shoulder.

"Ha ha, aren't you funny?" Alice shook the hand off.

"Then again, maybe you're too mad for him too." Veronica said as the reached the school. Alice turned and stared at her amazed.

"Why Veronica, I'm not mad! The Mad-Hatter, now he is mad." Alice said trying to stick up for herself only causing things to get worse. Their classmates began to gather around them, waiting for the next crazy thing Alice would say.

"Who is the Mad-Hatter, your boyfriend?" Immediately the whole school yard erupted with laughter.

"Oh no, he must be ten years older than me, at the least." She replied. "Although, it is only his white hair that makes him seem old…"

"Why don't you just go back to the Mad-Hatter and all your other friends?" Alice opened her mouth, and then closed it again, thinking hard about this statement.

"You know what, I think I will. This world makes no sense anyway; you're always being told what to do, how to dress, what to say, even what to think." The kids watched her as she proudly left the school yard her head held high, and heading to the Wonderland she remembered so well.

"Oh White Rabbit, Mr. White Rabbit where are you?" She cried as she went through the field looking for a sign or a clue as to where the rabbit-hole was. She tried to follow her footsteps but quickly gave up when she realized she was getting nowhere. She sat down in the field of daisies and unconsciously said softly, "no, I am not a weed. There is no need to worry." She sighed wishing the white rabbit would arrive and lead her to Wonderland soon. She began humming a song that she remembered from the flowers.

Suddenly a quick movement to her left caught her eye. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late for a very important date! No time for 'hello' or 'goodbye', I'm late!" He paused to look at her and twitched his nose. "Don't I know you?" He asked. She nodded swiftly grinning and sitting on her knees. "Well, are you coming?"

"Oh yes, Mr. White Rabbit. Thank you very much." She cried standing up and walking to where he was hopping up and down impatiently.

"Very well but you must be quick. We are missing the ball." He told her hopping quickly then slowing down and then speeding up again.

"Oh, a ball really, how wonder-" She gasped falling down the hole.

"Straighten out your skirt, we really must hurry. We do not want to miss the King and Queen's speech." Alice made a face.

"The Queen of Hearts, you mean?" She did not want to see her again and hear, "off with her head!" every five minutes.

"Oh no, of course not," he laughed, "King Edward and Queen Nancy are the new rulers of Andalasia."

"Andalasia, what is that?"

"Why, it's the neighboring kingdom, of course. There are many lands besides Wonderland. Our country is called Disneyland. Yes, perfect," he found a pad of paper and a pencil and began drawing on it, "Ok, here is Disneyland. This section, over here, that little section, that is Andalasia. Now all over here are small kingdoms, mostly just large castles with large pieces of land. Now right here is the village, where everyone goes for, almost everything. See how close it is to the sea? It's because there are so many more countries and places besides Disneyland. Given that the rest of them have their own towns and things too.

"Here look, right here is Neverland. Peter Pan lives there but he visits us all the time. Then right there is Hogwarts, full of witches and wizards. It's a school. They actually have a magic train that crosses the boundary of Earth and Imagination. That is what our world is called. Do you understand?" He asked. Alice studied the picture for a minute.

"Yes, I think I do." She replied.

"Good, now watch your step, this is our stop." The white rabbit told her. Then he started hopping away, Alice still following him. Suddenly he stopped and started patting his pockets as if to look for something. "Ah, there it is. I have my own key."

They easily went through the door, even though the door glared at Alice until they were all the way through and had closed him. She was pleased to see that there was no water she would have to fight her way through and they were lucky to not get caught into the run around the rock game.

They kept walking and she was about to go the same way she went last time but the rabbit stopped her and said, "no, no, no not that way. We go this way to get to the ball." He told her, dragging her away from the colorful flower fields and to the dirt roads. They continued to walk and she asked him questions about anything she could think of. Then she stopped talking, for up ahead of them, she saw a large town with lights in every window and carriages with people in them. They carried on with walking and could now hear fun music coming from a large building surrounded by gardens of incredibly beautiful flowers.

"Now, we are almost there. I think I can find you a home for you to stay in until you find your own place. That is, if you are staying." He said watching for her reaction. She nodded hardly paying attention to what he said. The way her eyes lit up as she watched people get out of their carriages gave him his answer. She wasn't going anywhere. She saw the elegant dresses that the girls all wore and suddenly felt conscious about her light blue school dress.

Finally, they were there, and just in time for the speech to end.

"Thank you all very much for welcoming us with your arms wide open. Now, let's get to dancing." Everyone cheered as they left the dance floor and wonderful, lively music began. Immediately young couples took the dance floor and began dancing. She watched them longingly not noticing that the White Rabbit had gone to talk with some princesses to perhaps find her a temporary home.

Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a handsome young man that she did not recognize from the last time she was here.

"May I have this dance?" He asked kindly sticking out his right hand and bowing with his other hand behind his back. Alice smiled shyly and curtsied in return.

"You may," she replied excited to have such a handsome dance partner. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. They danced a slow waltz and from the chairs around the floor, girls without partners stared at them jealously.

"So, what is your name? I do not recognize you from any of there parts. Are you new around here?" He asked. She smiled wondering who this stranger was with the short brown pony tail.

"Well, you are right, I am new around here and my name is Alice Liddell."

"Ah, my name is Jim Hawkins, and excuse me for asking but how old are you? Rumors have been flying you know." He said sounding a little embarrassed.

"That's alright; I'm sixteen, and how about you?" She asked. She didn't want to sound rude but she was curious.

"I'm twenty, twenty-one this November." He said proudly. Then he spun her and she giggled as her dress spun out with her. Then the song was over, and they walked to the refreshment table together. He poured her a glass of punch and sat down watching the dancers dance.

"Thank you very much for that dance, I really enjoyed it." Alice told him as he sipped from his cup. He smiled at her.

"Your welcome, and thank you as well." He paused and watched the dancers for a moment. "Have you been here before, it seemed like you knew the White Rabbit."

"Oh, well, I have, really by mistake but I decided to come back. My world was getting to be too dreary for me. I think I only visited some of Wonderland because I never experienced something like this before. It really is amazing. Do they have these kinds of events often?"

"Oh, they happen all the time, as often as possible really. Anytime someone gets married, has a baby, turns sixteen, eighteen, twenty-one … Hey! I could have a ball this November!" He realized happily.

"That would be wonderful." The music ended and everyone clapped. Then a tango song started. Alice sat up, her eyes sparkling; this was her favorite kind of dance. Jim must have seen her excitement since he said sounding disappointed in himself, "unfortunately I am a terrible tango dancer, but I do know someone who is, probably an expert. Hey Reginald, Reggie come over here!" A man with white curly hair pulled into a short ponytail and a rather immense nose bounded over to them. Alice immediately recognized him.

"How may I be of service?" He asked.

"Reginald, this is Alice Liddell, Alice, this is Reginald Theophilious the third. Long name you know, most people just know him by-"

"The Mad-Hatter." They finished for him, Alice with a smirk and Reginald with a curious look.

"Ah, so you know each other. Good, now go dance." The Mad-Hatter stuck out his hand politely, as Mr. Hawkins had and said, "madam," she took it, also being polite and let him lead her to the dance floor where they began to dance swiftly.

"So, Reginald is it?" She asked after a few moments of intense dancing. "Excuse me for saying this but, you seem much taller than I remember you being." He looked down at her, since he was at least five or so inches taller than she was.

"Probably because last time, you weren't all here, only your mind was here. Your mind and soul have to both be here to experience this magical place fully." He told her. Wisdom seemed to spurt from his ears. She looked up at him amazed with that wisdom. "Now, for the dip," he said softly as the song neared its end. She prepared herself for the worst; for she knew it was always her weakness. But instead of turning the wrong way or tripping over her feet, it was almost perfect. Except the part where she didn't grab his hand correctly and ended in twisting hers a painful way. As soon as he saw she was in pain, he lifted her up again and looked at her nervously.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine; just hurt my wrist a little bit." She replied cradling it in her other hand. She was happy that is hadn't been her writing hand, which oddly enough, was her left hand.

"Here, let me see it." He commanded gently. She did as she was told but winced when he touched it, as gently as he did. "We better get you to the doctor. We don't want this getting serious."

"No, no, no, it's fine, really. I don't want to ruin your time here. I'll go later." Alice told him.

"The earlier, the better, besides it wont take long. I suppose when we are done you would still have time for one last dance with Jimmy boy." The Hatter said motioning towards him. She looked over at him. She knew he could tell something was wrong.

"Oh, she's fine; just go dance with Wendy while we're gone." Reginald called to him. He looked around for a bit as if looking for someone. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he found the person he was looking for.

"Ah, there he is. I swear he is the best doctor you could ever find. Alice this is Doc, Doc this is Alice Liddell, she hurt her wrist while we were dancing; could you take a look at it?" The short man smiled kindly.

"Of course, here, I'll be gentle dear, don't worry." She slowly let him look at it. "Ah, it is just a sprain, um… Fairy Godmother, would you come here for a minute?" He called. A rather plump but good-natured woman walked over to them.

"How may I help you, my dears?" She asked.

"Alice here hurt her wrist, only a sprain, but we were hoping you could fix it?"

"Of course, I can but let's step outside. We don't want to attract too much attention." She told them. The obediently followed her out to the many gardens. Alice blushed; she hadn't wanted to cause such a fuss. When they reached a lonely deserted but peaceful garden, they stopped.

"Now, you two stand back and dear, hold still." She then took out a long white wand and began swishing it around. "Bippity, boppity, Boo!" Alice shut her eyes tight anticipating some pain. Instead a cool tingling sensation came over her and the pain in her wrist melted away. She opened her eyes a minute or two later to see all of them staring at her.

"Oh, thank you very, very much, um… Fairy Godmother?" The woman nodded. She then put her arm around her shoulders and started walking Alice back to the ball, and therefore, Jim Hawkins.

"Now, I would suggest icing it when you get home. Unfortunately my magic isn't very stable and it might be a little sore tomorrow so just be careful." She warned Alice as the boys trailed behind them. Alice nodded listening to every word she said, even though half her mind was on the last dances she might be able to share with Jim.

As they neared the lights again, she could hear the music and grinned. Dancing was one of her favorite pastimes, in the words of one of her many heroes, "what is the best way to get to know somebody? Dancing,"

She strode through the doors, hardly able to stop smiling and looked for her dance partner, the handsome Jim Hawkins.

**Now you decide what happens next. Is Jim Hawkins still sitting and waiting for Alice or is he up dancing with Wendy, making her blush and giggle every five seconds. Your call! But until I get 10 reviews telling me who I should choose, I'm not going to update. Please tell me if you like it or not, I'm sort of new at this!!**

**As the words from Phantom of The Opera... "Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime!..." You dont have to exactly do that but it is winter!! Which sucks!!!**


End file.
